83 Chocogrenouilles
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Hermione rentre chez elle du Ministère pour trouver une surprise. Des Chocogrenouilles. Des tas de Chocogrenouilles. Que Ron a-t-il prévu ? Trad de WannabeaPotter


**83 Chocogrenouilles**

Hermione Granger leva les yeux de son travail, frotta ses yeux doucement et poussa un long soupir. Cela avait été une longue journée et elle venait de revenir au Ministère après sa pause déjeuner. Le projet sur lequel elle travaillait s'avérait être plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle accueillit la distraction innatendue lorsqu'un petit hibou minuscule hulula et vola directement par la fenêtre de son bureau.

"Coq," sourit-elle en écartant ses cheveux de son visage. "C'est un très gros paquet que tu portes là, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione délia le paquet, qui n'était pas vraiment si grand, mais semblait plutôt gros en comparaison du minuscule hibou. Une fois déchargé de son poids, Coq hulula joyeusement et poussa sa main de son bec.

"Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien à te donner ici." Regardant autour d'elle dans le bureau, Hermione attrapa la seule nourriture qu'elle trouva. "Tu veux un peu de ma pomme ?"

Pig rongea avec excitation le fruit tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait la note attachée au paquet.

H-

Je te verrais chez toi à 19h ce soir.

-R

Avec un large sourire, Hermione déchira le papier recouvrant le paquet, sachant exactement ce qu'elle trouverait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait. Il avait toujours semblé savoir exactement ce dont elle avait besoin et exactement à quel moment elle en avait besoin. C'était parfait, juste ce dont elle avait besoin pour supporter le reste de sa journée de travail : une Chocogrenouille.

*****

Le première fois que Ron Weasley avait donné à Hermione Granger une Chocogrenouille ne signifait pas grand chose. Après tout, il en avait donné une aussi à Harry Potter ; les trois meilleurs amis avaient savouré les friandises rapidement avant que les grenouilles ne sautent loin d'eux. Mais même à onze ans, Ron savait qu'Hermione était spéciale. Avec Harry, ils avaient acheté quelques bonbons sur le trajet de la gare de King's Cross dans le Poudlard Express. Leur première année avait commencé ainsi.

La seconde année était venue, et à nouveau, Ron avait donné à Hermione une Chocogrenouille. La dévoreuse de livres aux cheveux brousailleux avait été pétrifiée plus d'un mois. Durant cette longue période, Ron et Harry n'avaient pas su exactement ce qui avait causé cet accident.

Une nuit, utilisant la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, Ron s'était glissé jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il avait regardé son amie si longtemps que la Chocogrenouille avait presque fondu dans sa main. Il ne sut jamais vraiment combien de temps il resta là, souhaitant que son amie se réveille et le gronde pour être hors de son lit après le couvre feu. Lorsqu'il partit, Ron avait posé soigneusement la Chocogrenouille sur la table à côté du lit d'Hermione. Il espérait qu'elle saurait qu'il la lui avait offert.

Puis, l'été avant leur troisième année, Ron donna à Hermione une autre Chocogrenouille. Cela s'était produit juste avant que Harry ne les rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient marché avec le reste de la famille Weasley, et Mr Weasley avait posé des questions à Hermione sur les friandises moldues. Après avoir patiemment expliqué à son père que le chocolat que son amie mangeait d'habitude ne sautait pas de son propre emballage, Hermione avait récompensé Ron d'une large sourire après qu'il lui ait remit le chocolat qui lui sautait.

La prochaine Chocogrenouille est venue quelques mois plus tard au cours de leur troisième année à Poudlard. Hermione avait hurlé sur Ron pour une chose qu'il était toujours convaincu que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ron avait hurlé lui aussi, parce que c'est ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Lorsqu'Hermione avait couru vers la bibliothèque, les larmes aux yeux, Ron avait su qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour lui montrer qu'il était désolé. Le matin suivant, Ron avait marmonné quelque chose qu'Hermione avait accepté comme une excuse. Au même moment, il avait fourré la friandises dans sa main avant de partir en courant en direction des escaliers pour prendre ses livres pour le cours de potions.

Au moment oû Harry et Hermione avaient rejoint les Weasley pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Ron avait perdu le compte des Chocogrenouilles qu'il lui avait donné. Il lui en avait donné une alors qu'il apportait des couvertures supplémentaire pour elle et pour Ginny. Ron ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione remarque qu'avec les couvertures, il y avait quelque chose pour elle. Essayant d'être discret, Ron s'était tourné vers les jumeaux pour continuer sa discussion sur les chances des Cannons de gagner le prochain tournoi. Il avait espéré qu'Hermione ne remarquerait pas la rougeur typique des Weasley colorer son visage.

La distribution de Chocogrenouilles ne s'arrêta pas là. Ron en avait donné plusieurs à Hermione durant le temps passé au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Bien sûr, il avait toujours partagé ses bonbons avec elle au cours de leurs voyages dans le Poudlard Express et pendant leur temps libre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron apprit rapidement qu'une Chocogrenouille était juste ce qu'il fallait à Hermione. Cela semblait toujours aider si elle était fâchée contre lui, triste à propos de quelque chose, ou avait juste eut une mauvaise journée.

A chaque voyage à Pr -au-Lard, ils faisaient un arrêt nécessaire à Honeydukes. Ron s'approvissionnait, surtout parce qu'il avait besoin de garder sa cachette personnelle remplie, mais aussi en partie parce qu'il avait appris au cours des années qu'il aimait vraiment observer Hermione grignoter du chocolat. Il avait commencé à imaginer ce que ça ressemblerait de lécher les restes de chocolat fondu au coin de sa bouche. Ron s'était juré de toujours avoir une Chocogrenouille en main pour la donner à sa meilleure amie.

Même après qu'Hermione soit devenue plus que sa meilleure amie, Ron gardait toujours une cachette de Chocogrenouilles à portée de main. Il la considérait comme une garantie. Il était préparé pour les temps oû Hermione serait en colère contre lui, toujours pour quelque chose qu'il pensait de ne pas être responsable. De plus, cette cachette était aussi devenue pratique pour les soirées oû ils n'avaient rien de prévu. Il pouvait se rendre à son appartement par surprise, lui remettre une Chocogrenouille et plus tard, il pourrait lécher lentement les restes de chocolat fondu au coin de ses lèvres, comme il en avait rêvé des années auparavant.

******

Tout comme elle s'y attendait, une Chocogrenouille fit un saut hors du paquet que Ron avait envoyé. Hermione l'attrapa juste à temps et mordit dedans avec plaisir, savourant le goût qui lui rappelait toujours Ron. Elle prit une plume, griffona rapidement sur un morceau de parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de Coq. "Apporte-le à Ron, d'accord ? Si tu ne dois pas te dépêcher, assure-toi seulement qu'il l'ait avant que je ne sois partie du travail."

Coq hulula et fit quelques pas sur le bureau d'Hermione avant de voler énergiquement par la fenêtre.

Le reste de la journée d'Hermione se prolongea. Elle avait un rendez-vous qu'elle attendait avec impatience, ce qui rendait son travail d'autant plus ennuyeux. Au moment oû elle lut sur l'horloge magique, 'Finis le travail pour aujourd'hui', elle fut plus qu'heureuse de rentrer chez elle.

Hermione transplana directement dans sa cuisine, posant sans cérémonie son travail à sa place habituelle près de la porte. Elle pointa sa baguette magique pour ouvrir le buffet et appela un verre. Lorsque le verre frappa un petit paquet sur le buffet, Hermione se déplaça pour voir.

"Ron !" s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit ce qui était tombé.

Une Chocogrenouille.

"Oh, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Souriant, Hermione posa la Chocogrenouille sur la table et fit quelques pas pour prendre une boisson fraîche.

Dans le réfrigérateur, à côté de la cruche d'eau, se trouvait une autre Chocogrnouille. "Merlin, qu'a-t-il fait ?" se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Avec un sourire, elle referma la porte et se dirgea dans le couloir vers la salle de bain.

Comme elle le faisait chaque après-midi en rentrant chez elle, Hermione se dirigea vers une photo encadrée de ses parents. La photo non-magique montrait les deux dentistes moldus souriant. La jeune sorcière prit le cadre et l'embrassa deux fois. Elle faisait cela chaque jour depuis que des Mangemorts avaient prit d'assault sa maison d'enfance et assassiné ses parents. Ils les avaient torturé pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur l'emplacement oû se trouvaient leur fille et ses amis durant la Grande Guerre.

Hermione pouvait maintenant sourire à la photo, trois ans après la fin de la Guerre, mais il y avait toujours une trace de tristesse en elle. Ses parents lui manquaient terriblement. Alors qu'Hermione reposait le cadre, elle remarqua quelque chose posé derrière. Sans voir ce que c'était, elle sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait : une Chocogrenouille.

"Vous avez été occupé, Mr Weasley," murmura-t-elle, secouant la tête avec bonne humeur. Hermione prit la friandise et embrassa l'emballage, fermant les yeux en pensant à son adorable petit-ami.

Elle et Ron avaient découvert qu'ils étaient bien plus que des amis durant la Guerre. Les sentiments intenses qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre avaient été amplifiés par le désespoir de la position précaire du Monde des Sociers. La préparation avec Harry pour faire face à Voldemort avait été si effrayante et ils s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre pour se réconforter. Sans même réaliser ce qui arrivait, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur un balai, désespérément amoureux.

Soupirant, Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit léviter la Chocogrenouille pour la déposer sur la table de la cuisine avec les autres qu'elle avait réunie. Elle sourit et fit son chemin vers sa chambre. Elle fut seulement vaguement étonnée de voir une autre Chocogrenouille posée sur son oreiller. Faisant un tour sur elle-méme pour examiner la pièce entière, Hermione se demanda combien d'autres chocolats sautillants elle trouverait ce soir.

Il y en avait une sur sa table de chevet entre son réveil magique et son journal. Une autre posée à côtés d'une pile de livres sur sa coiffeuse. Il y en avait d'autres disposées tout autour de sa chambre : sur son étagère à livres, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sur son armoire et sur la chaise oû reposait d'habitude ses vêtements repassés.

Hermione rassembla les confiseries découvertes et les fit rejoindre l'autre Chocogrenouille sur son oreiller. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge alors qu'elle prenait le chocolat caché sur sa table de chevet.

"Si je dois être prête pour dix-neuf heures, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de me séduire avec des chocolats, Ron."

Hermione enleva rapidement ses vêtements de travail, les mit dans le panier à linge sale et saisit sa robe de chambre. Elle ne fut pas du tout étonnée lorsqu'elle trouva une autre Chocogrenouille sous sa robe bleue préférée. Elle prit la robe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir dans la salle de bain d'Hermione. Une douche sobre, un support pour serviette de toilette, une poubelle et un petit support de magazine avec des magazines, des journeaux et trois livres épais. Le support de serviette offrait deux serviettes blanches duveteuses, une pour qu'Hermione l'enroule autour de ses cheveux, l'autre pour se sécher le corps. Et finalement il y avait un lavabo blanc simple en dessous d'une armoire remplie de produits pour les besoins quotidiens de la sorcière. Mais aujourd'hui il y avait aussi quelque chose de différent.

C'était une petite invasion de Chocogrenouilles.

Une était tombée sur le siège des toilettes, encore deux sur le papier. Une autre était posée sur la pile de magazine. Il y avait une confiserie qui attendait dans le lavabo : plus une dans le pot à brosse dent, une autre à côté du savon et encore une sur le support de serviette.

Eclatant de rire, Hermione les réunit et les empila à côté du lavabo avant de repousser le rideau de douche à fleurs vertes et rose. Son rire augmenta d'intensité lorsqu'elle vit ce que son petit-ami avait fait à sa baignoire. Il y avait une Chocogrenouille posée sur son shampooing, son après-shampooing et son gel douche. Il y en avait une autre attendant innocemment sur son éponge et encore au moins une douzaine sur le sol de sa douche.

"C'est une bonne chose que je doive justement nettoyer la salle de bain, n'es-ce pas Ron ?" rit Hermione en réunissant la provision de chocolats supplémentaire. Une fois toutes les Chocogrenouilles rassemblées, elle enleva sa robe de chambre et sauta dans la douche.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione était presque prête pour retrouver Ron. Elle mourrait d'envie de découvrir ce qu'il avait prévu avec toutes ces Chocogrenouilles. Enfin, elle avait quelques idées de ce qu'il pourrait avoir prévu, mais quand Ron Weasley était votre petit-ami, on ne savait jamais exactement qu'elles étaient ses intentions lorsqu'il venait avec du chocolat.

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les portes en bois peintes en blanc de son armoire, elle était trop occupée à décider quoi porter pour remarquer les Chocogrenouilles. Il y en avait une dans chacune de ses chaussures qui étaient méticuleusement alignées. Mais après avoir farfouillé dans ses robes rouges, elle baissa les yeux pour choisir les chaussures parfaites et vit les friandises qui étaient si typiques de Ron.

"Oh Ron !" rit Hermione. "Il doit y en avoir au moins trois douzaines de plus ici... Merlin, qu'essais-tu de me faire ?" Elle secoua la tête, retirant toutes les Chocogrenouilles cachées dans une paire de chaussure argent à tallon. Elle enfila les chaussures, attrapa un sac main argent assorti et retourna dans la salle de bain.

Hermione sourit en voyant la grande pile de Chocogrenouilles. Elle en mit une dans son sac au dernier moment, puis attrapa sa baguette et fit léviter le reste des chocolats vers sa chambre. Elle les ajouta à la pile sur son lit, et appela ensuite les Chocogrenouilles de son armoire et les posa sur le lit également. Un autre geste de sa baguette et toutes les Chocogrenouilles du couloir et de la cuisine rejoignirent son lit.

"Bien, mes Chocogrenouilles sont toutes réunies maintenant, je suppose que je suis plus que prête." Hermione était fortement amusée par la pile de chocolats sur son lit. "Maintenant, je dois juste attendre Ron."

Hermione fit son chemin vers la cuisine et jeta un coup d'oeil à la vieille horloge magique. Elle lut, "Tu es en avance."

Hermione soupira et décida de se faire du thé en attendant Ron. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin à cet instant, mais cela l'occuperait. Elle mit en marche la bouilloire avec un geste de sa baguette et prit la théière pour en enlever le thé restant et nettoyer les reste de petit déjeuner. Mais eu lieu du liquide ambré et de deux masses détrempées brunes barbotant dans le lavabo, elle trouve une autre Chocogrenouille.

"Honnêtement, Ron !" rit Hermione de nouveau. "La théière ?"

La bouilloire commenca à siffler doucement, alors Hermione appela rapidement deux sachet de thé de la théière maintenant sans chocolat et y versa l'eau bouillante. Riant toujours, elle fit léviter les deux tasses du buffet. Puis elle ajouta du lait dans chacune des tasses et trois cuillères de sucre dans une tasse, juste une dans l'autre. Tandis qu'Hermione aimait son thé peu sucrée, après sept ans d'amitié et trois autres en étant que petite amie, elle connaissait bien la passion pour les sucreries de Ron. Elle sourit alors qu'elle pensait à ce que ses parents dentistes auraient dit de tout ce sucre.

Alors qu'Hermione était prête à verser le thé, elle entendit un craquement derrière elle et se retourna. Debout derrière elle se tenait son petit-ami ; il lui tournait le dos, à côté de la table.

"Tu portes la robe rouge, hein ?" devina Ron avant de se tourner. Sans attendre une réponse, il fila vers Hermione. "J'avais raison !"

La prédiction juste de Ron fut récompenser par un large sourire et un baiser d'Hermione.

"Bonsoir."

"Bonsoir toi-même." Le baiser avait laissé Ron rayonnant. "Comment était ta journée ?"

"Et bien, c'était intéressant," commenca Hermione, s'écartant brusquement de Ron pour verser le thé. "J'ai été constamment retardée par du chocolat. Tu imagines ?"

"Tu m'en diras tant !"

Hermione fit un geste à Ron pour qu'il s'assoit à la table et apporta les tasse de thé, remettant à Ron la tasse la plus sucrée. "Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ça ?"

"Ca se pourrait," dit Ron en faisant de grands efforts pour rester mystérieux alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de son thé. "Quel genre de chocolat il s'agissait exactement ?"

"Bien, vraiment alléchant, très sautillant, vraiment typique de Ron." Hermione se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait ajouter. "Du genre vraiment tentant," ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Les tâches de rousseur de Ron s'effacèrent légèrement alors qu'il rougissait. Il baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de thé alors que ses joues le chauffaient.

Hermione sourit modestement. "Oui, tentant." Elle garda la tête haute, malgré les picotements qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans son ventre. "Des Chocogrenouilles tentantes, que sais-tu exactement à propos d'elles ?"

Ron reposa sa tasse de thé, l'air nerveux. Il joua avec le col de sa chemise bleue. Il avait eu besoin de l'aide de sa mère pour utiliser à bon escient le sortilège pour défroisser ses vêtements. Il ne les avait pas porté depuis le mariage de son frère Charlie, presqu'un an plus tôt. Ron ne s'était jamais sentit à l'aise habillé ainsi, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pensé que ce serait différent ce soir.

"Ron ?" Hermione interrompit ses pensées. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Heu, oui." Ron releva la tête vers elle. "C'est juste, heu, je voudrais plus de sucre dans mon thé," balbutia-t-il en se levant puis se dirigea vers le comptoir.

"Plus de sucre ? J'ai ajout trois grosses cuillères déjà. Honnêtement Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Hermione traversa la cuisine jusqu'à Ron, qui utilisait sa baguette pour mélanger le sucre ajouté dans sa tasse. Au lieu de se calmer, Ron rougit plus encore. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Avait-il prévu un rendez-vous inhabituel ? Elle repoussa cette idée presque immédiatement.

Ron n'était pas du genre à planifier, elle oui. Lorsqu'ils avaient franchi la ligne entre l'amour et l'amitié, Hermione avait été celle qui avait parlé la première de rendez-vous. Elle avait emmené Ron dans la plupart de ses librairies favorites et dans des cafés du Monde Moldu oû elle avait vécu les premières années de sa vie, mais les désastres se multipliants, ils avaient pris pour habitude de se rendre dans des lieux magiques ces deux dernières années. C'était plus facile ainsi. Ron était gentil, loyal... et prévisible.

Excepté aujourd'hui, elle avait été tout à fait surprise avec toutes ces chocogrenouilles que Ron avait dissimulé un peu partout pour elle.

"Ron ?"

Il soupira et reposa sa tasse. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas ajouter du sucre indéfiniment, et il n'était pas capable de boire de toute manière. Mais au moins cela lui permettait d'agir et de le distraire un instant. Il voulait emmener Hermione dîner, peut-être ensuite faire une promenade, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de se calmer. Peut-être serait-il mieux de le faire rapidement.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Ron rejoignit Hermione de l'autre côté de la table. Elle se leva alors qu'il approchait d'elle, mais il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et doucement la fit se rasseoir.

"Non, reste assise, d'accord ?"

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

"Hermione, as-tu compté le nombre de chocogrenouilles que je t'ai laissé aujourd'hui ?"

Elle sourit. "Je pense avoir perdu le compte lorsque j'ai essayé de prendre une douche."

"Et bien tu en as normalement trouvé quatre-vingt deux."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. "Quatre-vingt deux ?"

"Oui." Une autre plaque rouge s'étandit sur le visage de Ron alors qu'il prenait les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes. "En quatrième année, j'ai volé l'un de tes textes d'Arithmancie. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas vraiment lu. Je l'ai seulement utilisé comme couverture pour te regarder discrètement et tu n'as rien remarqué parce que tu étais plongée dans l'un de tes devoirs de Runes Anciennes. Je sais que tu penses que je n'ai jamais fait attention à ce que tu faisais, mais c'était faux. Et pas seulement concernant les cours que nous avions en commun. J'ai toujours été interéssé par..."

"Ron, pourquoi as-tu réellement pris ce texte ?"

"Tu étais là, prête à aller au Ball avec Vicky. Ma meilleure amie s'était transformée en une magnifique jeune femme, et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Je t'aimais déjà, tu sais, de la même façon que j'aimais Harry, mais à cet instant il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Mon regard voyageait de toi au livre, et soudain, tous les nombres ont flotté sur la page pour formé le nombre quatre-vingt trois."

"Quatre-vingt trois... quoi... mais tu viens juste de dire qu'il y avait quatre-vingt deux..."

"Shh, laisse-moi finir, d'accord ? Je sais que je babille comme d'habitude, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te le dire, d'accord ?"

Hermione hocha la tête.

Ron mit un genou à terre devant Hermione, et prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. "Après m'être concentré à nouveau, tous les nombres ont repris leurs places dans la page. J'ai commencé à lire le texte, pour trouver comment résoudre l'énigme. C'était une énigme d'amour, et le livre disait qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse ; chacun obtient une réponse différente. J'ai eu le nombre quatre-vingt trois. Selon le livre, cela veut dire que quatre-vingt trois est mon nombre de chance en amour."

Ron regarda Hermione nerveusement, s'assurant qu'elle le suivait puis continua. "Une fois que j'ai réalisé que je venais de trouver mon nombre de chance en amour dans ton texte, alors que je te regardais, et bien... disons juste que je me suis sentis frustré, nerveux. Je savais que je craquais pour toi, mais amoureux, je n'étais pas sûr. Le temps a passé et j'ai oublié ce nombre de chance. Après quelques mois horribles en sixième année, lorsqu'une fois de plus j'ai regardé dans ton livre d'Arithmancie, je me suis souvenu du nombre. Mon nombre... notre nombre : quatre-vingt trois. C'est ce moment là que j'ai su que je t'aimais."

Ron prit une profonde inspiration et sortit une autre boîte de Chocogrenouille de la poche de sa veste. "Celle-ci est probablement un peu fondue. Je suis vraiment nerveux à cet instant, Hermione."

"Ne le sois pas, Ron, c'est juste moi." Hermione lui donna un doux baiser pour le rassurer. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il avait l'air si mignon et inquiet qu'elle ne voulait pas arrêter son discours. "Juste moi," répéta-t-elle avec douceur.

"Juste toi ? Hermione, tu n'es pas juste toi, tu es tout... tout pour moi. Je sais que la chasse aux chocolats pouvait paraitre un peu stupide, mais j'ais toujours eu l'habitude de te donner des Chocogrenouilles ces dix dernières années comme tu le sais, cela semblait logique. Il y a quatre-vingt trois Chocogrenouilles, celle-ci incluse, puisque j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir toute la chance de mon côté aujourd"hui."

Ron essaya de se calmer. "Hermione, nous avons été amis pendant plus de six ans avant de finalement admettre qu'il y avait plus que cela entre nous. Nous avons combattu dans une guerre qui a tué trop de bonnes personnes, et pourtant nous en sommes ressortis plus forts en ayant combattu le mal avec le bien. Nous avons aidé à tuer la haine avec l'amour."

Il prit une autre inspiration et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je t'aime, Hermione. Montrons au monde une fois encore combien l'amour peut être le plus fort. Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Le visage de Ron était maintenant totalement couvert de plaques rouge, masquant presque la totalité de ses tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux exprimaient l'amour et l'espoir. Il regarda Hermione avec intensité... priant pour avoir la réponse qu'il voulait.

Hermione sauta de sa chaise, jeta ses bras autour du cou de Ron avec une telle force qu'elle faillit les faire tomber. Elle l'embrassa passionément, riant et pleurant en même temps.

"Bien sûr, nous sommes plus forts que la haine, Ron ! Je t'aime." Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"C'est un oui ?" marmonna Ron dans ses cheveux.

"Bien sûr que c'est un oui ! Maintenant embrasse-moi, ou alors donne-moi cette dernière Chocogrenouilles."


End file.
